Then I Woke Up In The Woods
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: A voice suddenly echoed through the forest. "Hello and welcome to the testing grounds! We hope that you're prepared to complete this... task" said the mysterious male voice. The two cousins were confused, why were they here? Who else is here beside them? Most importantly, why did they choose them as test subjects? What was this all about? Accepting oc's for a short while...
1. Chapter 1

**...****Tzoc- dear god why?**

**Bunny- she had to... -_-**

**I am such a bother aren't I?**

**Tzoc- yes, yes you are**

**Bunny- "bother" isn't enough to describe what you are really**

**Cooler- true that**

**Alright! Stop depriving me . let's get started shall we :D**

**Chapter one- the night before this all started (small chapter this is so... Yea)**

It was another simple day for Bunny, she went to school and visited a few sick friends. After that she helped Handy out with lifting a wall of a tree house which resulted in them getting trapped in there with Cooler due to the fact that he forgot to cut out a door. After that whole situation she helped out at a local bakery, supermarket and... That was basically it actually. "Finally the day is over!" Bunny sighed happily, she opened the backdoor of her house and ran towards the couch. She plopped down and sighed heavily. 'I really do get pushed around a lot by people' she thought sadly, she opened a water bottle she took out of her secret refrigerator that was built into her table. She always worried about Zombies and other fiends and not having food to survive so she kept water, food, beer and a lot more in that fridge. "Bunny? You in there?" Asked a female voice from the window, Bunny glanced at the window. A yellow bear with orange curly hair that reached up to her hips jumped in from the window. She wore a bright pink t- shirt and wore jean shorts that reach up to her thighs and had flats on. "Oh. Hey Hailie!" Bunny said cheerfully, the yellow bear's eye twitched a bit. "Again, call me Destiny. I don't like it when people call me Hailie" Destiny said darkly, making the baby yellow bunny inch back in her seat.

"S-sorry!"

"Alright then. Now, do you have any sugar?"

"Why?"

"Disco bear needs some, I'm teaching him how to make cake!"

"You're teaching your father how to cook?"

"Yep!"

Bunny sighed, she went to the kitchen and brought back a small bag of sugar. "Now couldn't you just use the door?" Bunny asked as she pointed towards the door, Destiny giggled nervously and left. "Now let me just close the door and windows before anymore crazy bears come in here" Bunny said quickly, she locked the back door and windows. She yawned loudly. It was surprisingly already eleven, so she went upstairs and put on a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. She slipped into bed and laid there quietly, she twisted and turned in bed. She sat up and got out of bed. "I'm going out for a walk!" She yelled, Cooler jumped out of his bed and ran towards the bunny. "At eleven... Thirty?" He asked, she nodded and shoved him off. Ever since Evil burnt Cooler's house down he's been living with Bunny while they re-build his house. Bunny went out on the porch and took a deep breath. "God what a beautiful night" she said to herself, she walked around the block, avoiding any shattered glass that was on the floor. 'Remember, never wear slippers outside' she thought to herself. After about a half an hour she got back home, when she got inside her house she threw her semi bloody slippers off. She hurried up to the bathroom and soon came out with a bandaged foot. "When will Lifty and Shifty learn?" Asked Bunny, she went to her room and crawled back into bed and laid there again, staring at her ceiling.

**_Crash!_**

Bunny jumped up from her bed. 'It must be the twins!' She thought to herself, she ran down the stairs, hammer in hand. When she got downstairs she saw nothing but smoke. "Bunny!" Cooler yelled, he grabbed onto her hand and started pulling her towards the door, but before they could reach the door the two were knocked out cold by a shadow, pipe in hand. "Got two more" replied the shadow, soon the two tree Friends were picked up and thrown into a van. The van drove off into the forest, a bunch of other vans following...

**Well this was rather short and eventful...**

**Tzoc- whoa, that was short!**

**Shade- no shit Sherlock**

**Destiny- stop being a douche Shade!**

**Well, while they're arguing, here's the Oc application!**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Species-**

**Gender-**

**Bio-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Likes/ Dislikes-**

**Weapon of choice-**

**Other-**

**So yea, that's about it. If you're sending an Oc please oh please send it through pm! I don't want this to get taken down (that's kinda why my other story got taken down -_-''') so if you could just send it through pm and not by review that would be very helpful. Bye for now I guess! Hope this isn't so annoying ^_^'''' God I make to much Oc involved stories... ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-Off-Da-Hizzle-Drizzle...**

**Flaky- the fuck...**

**Shut up and get back in the story! *shoves flakes into a book* now let us begin shall we?****  
**  
"Bunny wake up!"

"Ugh, leave me alone Splendid! I don't wanna go to the god damn doctor!"

"Um, I'm Cuddles"

Bunny's opened her eyes and saw Cuddles looking down at her. She jerked up and saw Cuddles standing there with a bat in his hand. "What the hell happened last night?" She asked curiously.

"Well, you left then came back. Then someone knocked us out and now we're here with Cuddles"

Bunny looked back and saw Cooler standing there. That's when she realized she wasn't in her sleeping clothes anymore. She was in her usual attire. A white t-shirt, grey jeans and black ankle high converse. Only thing was, who changed her? Did someone actually take off her clothes and put her clothes on?

"Alright, which one of you pervs changed my clothes?" She asked suspiciously.

"No one, well I think" Cuddles said rather calm, Bunny looked around and realized they were in the forest. "Um, you ok there Bunny?" Cooler asked, he waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't say anything, she just kept staring at the dark woods that surrounded the three. Cuddles gently moved Cooler aside and raised his hand, he slapped her hard leaving her a red bruise on her right cheek. "Oww! Thanks!" Bunny yelled while rubbing her cheek in pain. "You're welcome!" Cuddles said rather happily, Bunny glared at her cousin, she stood up trying to keep her balance, she felt weary and weak all over for some odd reason. "Well someone is tired, whatcha do yesterday huh? Did it involve a certain white rabbit?" Cuddles asked slyly as if to somewhat imply something. "Stop thinking like that Cuddles. I'm not your girlfriend you know, plus Cooler would never!" Bunny said disgusted, Cuddles laughed nervously and put his head down in shame. "Whatever, I'm gonna go look around and see who I find" Cooler said bluntly, he moved the thick bushes out of his way and walked off into the darkness of the forest. "BE CAREFUL!" Bunny yelled, a loud 'HA' was heard from a far followed by a horrific scream. "Crap, I told him to be god damn careful!" Bunny yelled irritated, the two quickly made it to a tree where Cooler was hanging from. "DON'T WORRY, I'LL GET YOU DOWN!" Bunny yelled loudly, she threw her yo-yo up to the branch next to where Cooler was hanging in a net. She started to climb up the tree, Cooler heard a chewing sound. He looked up and saw a squirrel gnawing at the rope that held the net he was in.

"Hey little buddy, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop that or I'll fall and die" Cooler said nice and slowly, the squirrel ignored him and kept gnawing away.

"Hey you little fucktard I mean I know that my friends would hate me if i hurt you but I'll gut you open and eat you if you don't stop gnawing at that rope!" Cooler yelled, he tried to hit the squirrel with a knife but it ended up bouncing back to him and stabbed his arm. "Oww! Shit man for a small ass squirrel you really can hurt someone!" He yelled rather impressed. "Cooler you're such a fucking retard" Bunny said ashamed, she quickly cut the net open and caught Cooler by the arm. "Thanks Buns, I really owe you one" Cooler said thankfully, he patted her back and climbed down while Bunny kind of zipped down on her yo-yo. "That thing sure comes in handy doesn't it?" Cuddles asked, Bunny nodded happily and finally put her two feet down on the ground.

"Ok. NOW I'll go look for other people!" Cooler said excitedly, he quickly dashed off while looking out for bear traps. 'Not surprised if it's Evil's traps...' He thought to him self. That's when light blue blur ran pass right in front of him. "What the hell was that?" He said quietly to himself, he quickly took out his pocket knife and kept calm. "Hello? Anyone here?" He asked loudly, that's when the light blue blur came right at him. "HOLY SHIT! FUCKING MONSTER!" Cooler screamed in terror. He kicked the blur off and panted heavily in fear. He looked up and saw a light blue cat that had black and white stripes on her tail and arms and had all black hands. She wore a pale light mint green shirt, a black zip-up hoodie that was unzipped, light blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. She had short choppy hair that covered her left eye that was black and white coon striped. She had a black skull necklace dangling from her neck, black and green checkered sweat bands in both wrists, a black wrist band that said 'keep calm and kill zombies' in bold red letters on her right hand and a purple wrist band that said 'Smosh' in white letters on her left hand. "Impulse, is that you?" Cooler asked cautiously, for all he knows this could just be some animal who could've eaten her. "Yea, you know you should look at a person more clearer before launching them to a tree" Impulse said while rubbing the back of her head in pain. "Sorry, I kind of got carried away there" Cooler said nervously, Impulse simply shrugged it off and took the apology. "So what exactly are you doing out here?" Impulse asked, Cooler shrugged. "Only thing I remember is drinking and watching some tv when someone broke into the house, Bunny and I tried to fight them back but they ended up knocking us out and then we woke up here" Cooler said, a rustle was heard from a bush right behind him. He turned around and held his pocket knife right at the bush. A lioness jumped out of the bushes, she had dragon like wings and jagged looking goat horns that were behind her ears. She wore a black zip-up sweater that had a hole on the left arm. She had blue jeans and wore red ankle high converse, her long black hair held back by a ponytail and her bangs covered her left eye. "Tzoc!" Cooler yelled with joy, he ran towards the chimera and hugged her tightly. "Hey Cooler, hey Impulse!" She said happily, she flew out of Cooler's grasp and landed on a tree branch. "So where are the others? I know Buns and Cuddles are here but what about Giggles and Flippy and Flaky and anybody else I didn't mention" Tzoc asked rapidly. "Impulse is here and I'm looking for the others. Want to tag along?" He asked the chimera, she starred at the rabbit and cat intensely before sighing and jumping down from the tree. "Alright I'll go" she said bluntly, the group of now three started walking past the trees and bushes. Sooner or later they got lost in the darker parts of the woods.

"Um, Cooler?"

"Yea Impulse?"

"Are we lost?"

"What? N-no! Of course not!"

"Cooler, I know you're lying. Now tell us the truth or you'll face my wrath!"

Cooler stood there frightened. He knew what Impulse and Tzoc could do. "Alright, yes we're lost!" He confessed, he quickly ran behind a tree waiting for the two to attack him. "What in the world are you doing?" Asked a voice behind him, Cooler froze in place, he slowly turned around and saw three shadow figures standing in front of him. "Who are you?" Cooler asked, he slowly backed away from the three figures and stood in front of the two girls. "Cooler, it's just me, Shade and Shurui" said the figure in the middle, the three stepped out of the darkness. "Oh thank god it's just you Flaky!" He said relived, he ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Cooler you can let go know" Flaky said nervously, Cooler blushed darkly and let the porcupine go. He apologized repeatedly to Flaky even though Flaky already forgave him. "Ok we get it Cooler! Shut the fuck up!" Shade yelled angrily, everyone fell silent and starred at the blue green wolf. "Oh dear god would you stop starring at me!" Shade yelled, she pouted angrily and stomped off into the darker part of the woods. "I'm gonna go see what's wrong, since she won't kill me" Tzoc said, she flew away following the wolf. Cooler looked at Shurui, she was a hybrid of a wolf and a succubus. She wore a gray happy bunny T-shirt with a black bunny with fangs that said 'Cute but evil. Things even out.' She wore dark blue flare bottom jeans and bright red converse and a neon green jacket. She had a white pearl heart necklace on a silver chain and had black bat wings on her back, the insides being blue. Tiny bat wings popped out of her head, her ears were at the center of her head, she also had a black devil tail and dark blue hair that reached her mid back and bangs that covered her left eye. "Never seen you before..." Cooler said quietly, Shurui smiled kindly at the rabbit. "That's because you're always down by the village with Shade and the other that live there. I live in the actual town" she said kindly, Cooler let out a little 'oh' and turned around awkwardly. "So did you find anyone else?" Asked Flaky curiously, Impulse shook her head sadly.

"Well no biggie! Let's just keep looking for them before they die!" Flaky said enthusiastically

"That's right! After all we are in Happy Tree Forest no?"

Flaky froze and starred at Shurui, she looked around and realized that they were in Happy Tree Forest. She started bawling loudly and fell to her knees. "Gah! Flakes would you stop crying!" Cooler yelled, Impulse quickly covered Flaky's mouth and sighed happily as the crying stopped. "Thank-you!" Cooler said happily, he hugged the cat and thanked her repeatedly. "For the last time, you're welcome Cooler!" Impulse said slightly irritated, Cooler apologized to the cat and backed away slowly. "Ok, so I got the wolf back, and found a friend as well" Tzoc said as she flew to the group slowly, following her was a light blue furred bear with blank white eyes with no pupils. He wore furry boots, a brown Eskimo jacket, a red scarf, blue mittens, and a blue snow cap. "Sub Zero is here too? How were they able to get him here?" Cooler yelled, it was a good point though. Everyone knew that if you touched Sub Zero you would freeze, which is why it was almost impossible for Sub Zero to make some friends. "I don't even know myself" Sub Zero said quietly, Tzoc patted the air by his back, she would've patted his back if it weren't for the whole freezing situation. "If only Sniffles' lazy ass would do something about that" Tzoc said to herself, she landed next to the blue bear and smiled at the group. "I also found someone else" Tzoc said excitedly, she pulled out a hyena that had a dog like tail, pointy ear's, and a stripe running down his back. "Laughy!" Flaky said happily, Laughy laughed at Flaky's sudden burst of happiness. "Hey you guys!' He said joyfully, everyone greeted him. "Okay, only like... Fuck it let's just keep looking!" Cooler said irritated, he started going deeper into the woods, the group following him...

[Back with Bunny and Cuddles...]

"Those are all lies!"

"Really know!"

"Yes!"

"I don't trust you Bunny, how do I know I can trust Splendid?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but when the hell did you become my brother?"

"Well I'm sorry but I don't want you to get hurt! Even if I am only your cousin, I still care about you like a brother!"

"... What about your sister?"

"..."

"Damn, dude I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, it's not like it still h-hurts me after like what, ten years"

"I'm sorry! I feel like a fucking douchebag!"

Bunny hugged Cuddles and apologized repeatedly while Cuddles just starred blankly at Bunny. "Dude you have got to say something to her or she'll avoid you for the rest of the week" said a male voice from the back, Cuddles turned around and saw Splendid and Flippy standing by a tree. "Oh, hello Splendid" Cuddles said bluntly, Splendid floated past Cuddles and Tapped on Bunny's shoulder. "You alright Bunny?" He asked kindly, Bunny nodded her head and hugged Splendid. "I just hurt Cuddles feelings that's all" she said shyly, Splendid nodded and kissed the bunny's forehead gently. "So what's up?" Flippy asked out of the blue, Cuddles was about to answer him when loud footsteps were heard, and they got louder. That's when Cooler came out of nowhere, a huge group of tree friends following him. "Holy shit I am never going that deep into the woods AGAIN!" Cooler panted out, Petunia was trying to stop shivering and Giggles and Splendont tried not to throw up.  
Sniffles was still shocked and Flaky looked like a ghost. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Flippy asked, Shurui finally caught her breath and cleared her throat. "T-there was a fucking monster in the depth of the forest! This place should be renamed as hell!" Shurui said frightened, Bunny shook her head and laughed, that's until a loud growl was heard from behind her. "There it is! The demon of hell!" Handy yelled, the group started to run as fast as they could. They had gotten into the deep part of the woods when Destiny stopped and turned around. "Hailie, what the hell are you doing? Keep running for god's sake!" Disco Bear yelled, Destiny's eye twitched when he said her real name, she ignored him for now and stuck her arm out in Sub Zero's way, making the bear stop.

"Sub Zero, listen carefully. I want you to get in front of that demon shit and stick your hand out"

"Why?"

"You know why. Whenever you touch someone they freeze"

"... And when my hand touches the monster it'll freeze!"

"Exactly"

Sub Zero nodded and stood in place. Everyone's eyes were locked on the two bears that stood in the way of the monster. When the monster reached Sub Zero's hand it froze completely. "Holy shit, Sub Zero is actually helpful!" Lammy said subconsciously and loudly, everyone looked at the lamb before thanking Sub Zero. "You're welcome" he said quietly, Tzoc and Impulse kept starring at the now frozen monster, there was a note on his forehead. "Can anyone thaw out the forehead part? I want to know what the note says" Impulse said, Tzoc flew up to the head of the monster and blew fire in it's forehead making sure that the note isn't burnt and the head of the monster didn't fully thaw out. "What does it say?" Nutty asked curiously, Tzoc took the note off and handed it to Splendid.

"It says, 'You've managed to surprisingly survive half a day in the woods without dyeing. But I would be careful if I were you, especially at night. For now you should stick together and stay alert. This is surly going to be exciting... For me and the viewers of course! You'll be going through hell! So get ready, because this shit's about to get fucking real. May the best one win...'"

"Wait, what does this person mean by 'may the best one win'?"

Splendid shrugged, Flippy face palmed and started to pace around. 'So what know fucktard?' Evil asked, Flippy just mentally flipped his counterpart off and kept in pacing back and forth while the others started talking amongst themselves. "Okay, we shall talk later! For know we should make a fire or at least something to keep us warm" Shifty said seriously, everyone looked at the raccoon with surprised faces. "What? Just because I'm a criminal doesn't mean I can't be serious!" He yelled, Laughy giggled quietly.

'Oh this'll be sooo fun!' Lifty thought sarcastically as he picked up twigs from the ground...

**Sorry if this took so long to upload. School actually caught up to me with test and make up tests and reports and other shit...**

**Tzoc- you must have the worst teachers ever**

**Not really. I only hate Ms. V**

**Bunny- no wonder you didn't do so much math homework...**

**Well, I feel like this chapter could have gone better (describing Laughy and Shurui was a little hard...), sorry for any stupid mistakes. I tend to do that a lot... But in any case hope you enjoyed at hopefully I'll update sooner! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shade- I hate you!**

**Cooler- love you too!**

**Destiny- problems much...**

**Cooler- Nah, she's just being a little bitchy since she lost her machete... And because Lonesome George died**

**Destiny- NO! He was the last of his species! The last one!**

**Tzoc- let's just start shall we?**

"Just because my fur is orange doesn't mean I'm a fucking ginger"

"Oh Hades, how stupid are you!"

The blue tiger jumped down from the balcony she stood on and landed in front of the orange tiger.  
"You have no soul, hence the name Hades, hence the orange fur, hence you are a ginger"

"Taiga, you keep misusing the word- oh you know what? Fuck it!"

Hades stomped off into the large hallway, the guards closing the door behind her. "Is she alright?" A guard asked from behind Taiga, she nodded and sighed sadly. 'If only the poor thing knew what happened that night she turned five...' She thought, a guard tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear, she smiled and walked to the golden door that was studded with the rarest of diamonds. "Taiga! There you are!" Yelled a purple tiger in joy, Taiga put on a warm smile and hugged the purple tiger. "Hey Hannah! Long time no see!" Taiga said with a happy like voice, she let go and looked into the eyes of a part tiger- part android's eyes. Her right eye glowed a bright yellow that glimmered beautifully. "So how's life?" Taiga asked, Hannah shrugged, her expression going from happy to sad, Taiga sighed and sat the purple tiger down. "What happened?" She asked bluntly, Hannah looked at Taiga and sighed. "Today would've been daddy's birthday" she said sadly, Taiga snapped up.

"That right! God how long has it been since he died?"

"Well, he died when I was two, and I'm twelve... So ten years ago"

"Damn..."

"Damn indeed, my children. You know the Tiger General was a good man once you think about it"

The two sisters turned around to see a human with an eye patch walk into the room. He wore a general's suit and his eye patch had the strangest design, he also had goat horns and had red hair. "Mr. X, how are you?" Hannah asked, Mr. X sat down next to the small tiger and smiled. "It's been okay, I actually have a surprise to show you two!" He said enthusiastically, he took hold of the two and dragged them to his lab. When they entered the sisters gasped. There stood a white furred chipmunk with butterfly wings and a long white dress. She wore white shoes and had a white head band on that had a flower on it. Taiga smiled while blinking back tears. She caught her breath and finally spoke.

"Oh my god... Eva?"

"Eva Luna. It's Eva G Luna"

[With the group...]

"Damn it Flippy, told you not to tackle him!"

Flippy growled at Sub, who was tied up in what was now frozen rope, Flippy was hanging from a tree and Sub was sitting in the frozen patch of ice that was once solid ground.

"Elaneya right?"

"Yea"

"Okay, can you please let them go? Or at least let Flippy go"

"The green bear?"

"Yea"

The violet- amethyst colored Tasmanian devil shrugged and let Flippy go, he jerked up once he hit the floor and ran besides Destiny. "Sub, you can get out of the ropes right?" She asked the bear, he nodded and tried breaking the frozen rope before just sighing and sitting back down. "Oh I know!" Destiny suddenly yelled, she grabbed a rock and threw it at the rope, which slowly started to crack. She continued to throw rocks at the rope until it shattered into pieces.

"How that worked I do not know but thanks Ha-"

"Let me stop you right there Sub"

"Right, Destiny!"

Destiny nodded. She sat right back down next to the Laughy. "So... What's for dinner?" Cuddles asked sarcastically, everyone starred eye-wide at him before looking around and trying to find something to eat. "Well, I just need ice" Sub said, a rock was thrown at him hitting him in the face, it then froze and fell. "Who threw the rock?" He asked, a pebble was thrown at him, he turned at saw Cro-Marmot standing there. "Was it you?" He asked curiously. 'Course it was me' Cro said, Sub looked at him strangely before shaking his head.

"Why didn't you just talk in the first place instead of just throwing stuff at me?"

'...'

"Well?"

'I wasn't thinking and I really didn't want to call you'

"That's dumb"

'Hey, you would do it!'

"No I wouldn't"

'... Whatever. Now tell me, how do you plan on finding ice out here in the woods. After all you need water to make ice'

"Just find a river, get a bucket and get water, then freeze it... I guess"

Cro just sighed and just sat there. "So what were you and that thing talking about?" Asked Elaneya, Sub was about to answer when a shriek wad heard from Giggles. She furiously kicked her legs and jumped for the fire when Splendont grabbed her. Destiny took the little caterpillar off of Giggles leg and safety placed it on a leaf. "Don't worry caterpillar, the mean lady won't hurt you now" Destiny said kindly, the caterpillar seemed to give a small smile before crawling off to another leaf. "It's just a fucking caterpillar you scared bitch. The hell is wrong with you" Splendont said angrily, Giggles freed herself from Splendont's grip and fell to the ground. "I found food!" Toothy yelled in joy, him and Nutty ran out of the woods, berries and nuts in hand. Behind them was Evil, who had a baby deer over his shoulder. "Holy shit..." Destiny managed to choke out, she felt faint and fell to the ground. "You alright?" Shurui asked, a worried look on her face, Destiny nodded and stood up. "You don't look good, you should probably sit or something" Shurui said, she flew the bear to a log and sat her there. "Thanks I guess" Destiny replied, Shurui nodded and flew back to the group. "Well, I guess we'll be having deer..." Flaky said quietly, Impulse shook her head and just took some of the berries and sat down on the log. "Well, now what?" Shifty asked, everyone starred blankly at each other. Tzoc laid on the ground and thought. That's when there was a rustle heard from the bushes. "What the hell is that?" Laughy asked, Elaneya got up and went to go see when a mutant hybrid of a wolf and a bear pounced onto Elaneya. "Holy shit!" He yelled, he managed to kick the mutant off and jumped to his feet. "What the hell is that?" He yelled, everyone shrugged, Petunia put on a serious face and grabbed a piece of sharp wood and pounced at the mutant. She stabbed the mutant in the eye, making it jump in pain. She kicked it down to the ground and took her scrunchie and used it to tie the mutant's hands together. "Wow, never saw this side of you Petunia..." Impulse said slightly impressed. "Well you should see me when my family has a reunion. Everything goes all haywire and I end up hurting most of them" Petunia said while struggling to keep the mutant calm. "Will someone help me kill this thing!" Petunia yelled angrily, Destiny took out her butcher knife and handed it to Petunia, who jumped up and wacked the mutant in the head several times. "Wow..." Evil said astonished. "Now THAT'S a real woman" he said, Petunia pouted and threw the piece of wood at him, or at least what was left of it. Nutty just kept glaring at Evil with pure jealousy in his eyes. "W-whatever, let's just rest, I'm not eating a fucking deer" Flaky said, she threw a rock at Evil, turning him back to Flippy. "Ow! What the hell Flaky!" He yelled, Flaky glared at him before stomping off to the group at the fire.

"What did I do to her?"

"Evil will tell you"

Flippy looked at Nutty curiously, Nutty just glared. Flippy just shrugged it off and walked to the campfire where everyone was sitting around...

[Back to Mr. X and the others...]

"How did you manage to bring her back to life?"

"Well, a fixed some things and rebooted her system so... Yea"

"Oh my god Mr. X! Daddy would've been so happy!"

Mr. X managed to put a smile on his face, Hannah ran towards Luna and hugged her tightly. "So Luna, how does it feel to be alive again?" Taiga asked, Luna smiled. "It feels... Great!" She said, she laughed nervously and smacked her forehead. "Sorry, I'm kinda rusty on my English Grammar. I have been turned off for ten years now!" She said rather cheerfully, the three girls giggled, that's when Hades ran into the room, a look of glee on her face.

"Luna!"

"Hades!"

The two girls hugged each other tightly, Taiga giggled

"God it's been so long! I even forgot what Eva G stood for!"

"It stands for 'Experiment Virtual Angle Guardian'"

"Oh yea..."

While the four girls talked about what's been going on in their lives, Mr. X slipped out of the room and walked back to his so called "bedroom". He entered, inside was nothing but an empty table and a few broken beakers. He typed in a code and a secret door opened. He entered the room, the door closing behind him, in front of him were about fifty people all dressed in black tie. "Ah Mr. X, you've made it just in time!" A dark, sinister voice said, Mr. X smirked and sat down on a chair that was in front of a small table that had a red button in the middle. "Ladies and Gentlemen, in just ten seconds, the tests will begin! Are you ready to see these teens fight to see one more ray of light? Are you ready to see who will survive the first task?" The sinister voice yelled, everyone cheered, Mr. X lifted the box that covered the button safely, everyone started counting down...

_Ten!_

_Nine!_

_Eight!_

_Seven!_

_Six!_

_Five!_

_Four!_

_Three!_

_Two!_

_**"One"**_

[With the group...]

"What's the rumbling sound?"

Cooler looked at everyone to see if they had an answer. Sniffles was about to say something when the ground under them exploded, sending the tree friends all over the place, now scattered in the depths of the forest...

[Group #1- Sub, Destiny, Giggles and Bunny]

"Oww!" Destiny yelled as she landed on the ground face first. She got up and rubbed her forehead in pain. Around her was a crying Giggles, a pissed off Bunny and a surprised looking Sub. "Um... WHAT?" Bunny yelled, she threw her fist in the air and started to look around, she popped out of trees and bushes, nobody really knew how she managed to break the laws of physics, but anyone who found out was to be rewarded one-hundred thousand dollars, which is why Shifty and Lifty constantly hit on her, or just hanged around her. "Did you find anyone?" Sub asked. "No one here living ice machine" Bunny said, she jumped down from the tree and brushed her hair to get the little leaves and twigs out of there. "Why are you crying Giggles?" Destiny asked irritated, Giggles sniffled and looked at the bear. "We're in the depths of the forest, we'll never get out now!" She yelled sadly, Destiny sighed and face palmed. "God why did I end up with her?" She said loudly, Bunny pulled Destiny away from Sub and Giggles. "Why did you pull me here?" Destiny asked curiously, Bunny whispered something in her ear, making the bear's cheeks a dark red.

"Who said that? I don't like h-him! Why w-would I like him, he's just a f-friend!"

"You stuttered!"

"..."

Bunny giggled at Destiny's silence, she dragged her back to Giggles and Sub, who were talking about how people hated them so much, and so far it's a tie between the two...

[Group #2- Flaky, Flippy, Tzoc and Impulse]

"Well that was sure a surprise"

Tzoc flew the three down to the ground placing them gently down. "God damn it! Now we're deeper in the woods!" Impulse yelled, Flaky looked around and saw nothing but shadows, but Tzoc was already freaking out. "Demoñios..." Tzoc said quietly, Flippy rolled his eyes at Tzoc and sat down on the cold ground. "Now what?" He asked, Flaky and Impulse shrugged, Tzoc was just standing there with the most uncomfortable looking face in the world.

"You alright there Tzoc?" Flaky asked

"No"

"What happened?"

"Este lugar tiene mucho demoñios..."

"Um, English please?"

"This place has a lot of demons"

Flaky started getting uncomfortable, she stepped away from Tzoc and sat down next to Flippy. Tzoc sighed heavily and flew over to Flaky. "Don't be scared, they're not going to hurt you! They barely hurt anyone. Plus, these demons seem oddly friendly... Not even like a demon at all! Probably just a lost spirit!"

"How do you even know this?"

"To make a long story short, witch did witchcraft on me as a child due to my father's stupidity, even when my mom said no. After that I had a gift for seeing demons or spirits!"

"... Crazy"

Flippy shook his head, this was going to be a very long night...

[Group #3- Petunia, Shurui, Nutty, Cuddles]

"Ahhh!"

Petunia got up from a muddy puddle and started running around. "Would you shut up Petunia! It's just mud!" Cuddles yelled, Nutty punched Cuddles' arm and got up to help calm Petunia down. "She has OCD you know, she always freaks out when her plates still have a small speck of food on them" he said, he sat Petunia down and handed her a paper bag so that she can breath in and out. Shurui rolled her eyes and flew around looking to see if anyone else was close. "Well?" Cuddles asked, Shurui looked at him and shook her head. Cuddles sighed sadly and sat there in a slump. "Cheer up dude. It's not like you lost Giggles forever! We'll find her... Eventually" Nutty said trying to comfort the sad rabbit, that only made Cuddles' ears go down. "Damn it Nutty! Could of at least said something more nice and comforting!" Petunia said irritated, she fell back and laid there on the floor.

_**"I am dying of BOREDOM!"  
**_  
**And that wraps up this chapter!**

**Destiny- ...**

**Giggles- *giggles* you like-**

**Destiny- I don't! S-shut up!**

**Tzoc- um, what are we talkin about?**

**Well anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and..._ SKRILLIXS FOR EVERYONE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flippy- puns, puns everywhere!**

**Destiny- especially Sub Zero puns...**

**Bunny- I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's fun!**

**Flaky- :3**

**Tzoc- Okay...Now let's start shall we? Wait, I thought I sent Flakes to Princess Mole-**

**Flaky- _NEVER SPEAK OF IT_**

**Everyone- o.o**

[Group #4- Laughy, Handy, Toothy and Disco Bear]

"What the fuck?"

Toothy sprung up from where he was sitting and looked around. His eyes widen in fear when he looked down towards his feet

He was standing in a patch of poison ivy

He screamed and tried to run out of the small patch but something heavy was causing him to run slower. "What the hell is that?" He yelled, when he finally got out of the patch he growled at the bear clutching onto him. "Disco Bear! What the hell man?" He yelled frustrated, DB just smiled nervously at him. "You guys are here too?" Asked a muffled male voice, Toothy looked towards his back and found Handy biting his tail tightly. "So you were the cause of my pain!" Toothy yelled while pointing at Handy. Handy let go of the tail and stood up with the help of his tail. "Oh hey!" Said another male voice cheerfully, the three turned around and saw Laughy sitting on a rock peacefully. "You didn't land in the poison ivy patch?" DB asked curiously, Laughy nodded and laughed a little. "I fell on a bunch of rocks. Somehow I didn't die, the only thing I have from the fall is this scratch" he said pointing at the small scratch that was on his arm. "That's... That's not normal" Toothy said stunned, Handy nodded in agreement. "Anyways, that's not important right now. What's important right now is finding a decent place to sleep" DB said seriously, the other three looked at each other and gave each other weird looks.

"Since when did you become all serious!"

"...Since I realized Hailey isn't here"

Toothy starred at Disco Bear with a confused expression. "What?" He asked, Disco Bear rolled his eyes and kept walking more into the woods

[Group #5- Lumpy, Lifty, Thrifty and Sniffles]

"Ah shit, out of all the people in that shitty town I had to end up with the fucking RETARD!"

Lifty glared at Lumpy with wicked eyes. Lumpy sighed sadly and slumped down on the ground. He really wanted to tell everyone the truth, but they always told him to bug off anyways. "Lifty don't be so mean to Lumpy. So what if he's... Stupid. He could at least work as a living shield or something" a boy said, Lifty turned around and faced the racoon/human hybrid. The boy had dark blue electric hair, wore a black shirt and black pants. He also wore black and white sketchers, and had scars and bruises all over his body, although almost half of the scars were hidden because of his clothes. "Thrifty! You're here!" Lifty asked curiously and stunned, Thrifty nodded. "But... I didn't see you when we were all still together in one huge group!" Lifty said with a high pitched voice.

"We were only a few feet away from you guys. We-"

"Wait... Who's 'we'?"

"Me and Swifty"

"She's here too?"

"Yep!"

Lifty face-palmed and sighed. Finding Swifty wasn't going to be a pretty scene. "So... You're here too?" Thrifty asked Sniffles, Lifty looked up and saw the anteater sitting on the floor. 'How long has he been sitting there without me noticing?' Lifty asked himself, he shook the question off and walked towards the anteater. "So Sniffles, what's up?" Lifty asked, Sniffles glared at Lifty and pointed towards Thrifty, who had Sniffles watch on his wrist. "Oh... I'll get you another one" Lifty said, he went into his back pack and handed him a gold one. "Wait, this is the one I lost two months ago!" Sniffles shouted, Lifty laughed nervously and walked away awkwardly...

[Group #7- Shifty, Swifty, Cub, Russell]

"Well we're fucked"

Cub examined the area around him, rows and rows of tree's everywhere. "Dude, you're only ten, that's not really what all ten year olds say" Shifty said, Cub rolled his eyes at the racoon. "The coon be right Cub. You're only ten, that's not how ten year old's act" Russell added, Cub covered his ears and ignored the two. "Hey! A little help here!" Yelled a female voice from above, Cub looked up and gasped. "... God? Is that you? Have you answered my prayers of flying me home? More importantly, aren't you suppose to be a guy?" Cub asked, a sigh followed by rustling was heard, then a blur fell out of a tree. "What was that?" Shifty asked, Russell walked towards whoever or whatever it was that fell out of the tree. "It's me you idiots" a racoon/human hybrid said while standing up. Russell shrieked like a little girl and ran back to where Shifty was. Shifty rolled his and looked at the girl that fell from the tree. She wore black and green starred fingerless gloves, black fishnet leggings, a black, dark purple, and dark pink tutu, and a bvb army t shirt. She had long green scene hair and wore a bow so that her hair wouldn't fall into her left eye. Her eyes were an intense green, she wore dark make up and black army combat boots as well as scars and bruises all over her body. "Swifty? What the hell are you doing here!" Shifty asked, Swiftly brushed off any dust on her and walked towards Shifty. "Well, its kind of a long story..."

[Flashback...]

_"Shifty, I heard you got caught again"_

_Swifty and Thrifty looked at each other and knocked on the door of the twins. No answer was heard. The two siblings looked at each other once more, this time with worried looks on their faces. "Should we just go into their house?" Thrifty asked, Swifty picked up a pin from the floor. "Go ahead and try" she said, Thrifty took the pin and started picking at the lock. A few moments later a small click was heard. Thrifty twisted the doorknob and pushed the door opened. It was rather quiet in the house, by now Shifty and Lifty would've been greeting them. But this time it was different, Shifty didn't greet them, nor did Lifty. It was like they weren't even home. But why would that be? After all they weren't stealing anything since today Splendid was on the look out extra carefully today for some new thieves on the loose or something like that. They really thought he had gone insane again so they tried not to steal while he was crazy in the head. "Well, let's go somewhere else!" Swifty said, she walked out the door with Thrifty following. The two walked towards the park when someone hit them in the head with a rock. "Who was that?" Swifty asked, it had become an eerie quiet saying that it was twelve o'clock in the village. "Hey Thrifty, I think it's time to go. Someone's on to us" Swifty said a bit alarmed, Thrifty said nothing. Swifty turned around and saw that Thrifty wasn't standing behind her anymore. "Thrifty? Stop playing mind games on me, where are you?" She yelled, still no answer. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" She asked herself quietly, she grew more worried and started looking around the park for Thrifty. She checked the playground, the police station that was for some reason in the park, and every tree in the park. From a bush a man slowly arose and started walking quietly towards Swifty. Swifty's ear twitched as she heard footsteps coming closer_

_"This is gonna hurt a little sweetie, but I assure you, you won't feel a thing after that small tiny pinch!"_

_"I don't think so!"_

_Swifty punched the man right in the middle of the face, leaving him with a bloody nose. The man glared at the girl and charged right at her. Swifty swiftly (ha) missed his failed attempt at punching her, she kicked the man in the face and proceeded to kill him. The man growled and picked up his bat from the floor. He missed Swiftys punch and raised the bat over his head. Before Swifty could stop him, she got hit in the head by the bat. The last thing she saw were three shadows looking down at her..._

_The next day when she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her bed, she was laying on grass. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, that's when she felt someone hug her from behind._  
_"Oh thank god you're okay! I thought those guys raped you, or killed you or were keeping you hostage or-"_

_"Thrifty!"_

_"What?"_

_Swifty rolled her eyes and hugged the boy back, a happy yet worried smile spread across her face. "I thought someone kidnapped you!" She said with a worried tone. "They did, and you too" he simply replied, Swifty blinked a few times before letting go of Thrifty and looking him in the eyes. "What do you mean 'they' kidnapped us?" Swifty asked, Thrifty sighed and let go of Swifty. He got up and looked around. Swifty stood up after him and realized what he was talking about. They were in the forest, and in the deep part_

_"This isn't funny anymore"_

_"This was funny to you?"_

_"I thought the boys were pulling a prank on us..."_

_"Well they weren't, they're over there with everyone else"_

_Thrifty motioned Swifty towards a couple of bushes and trees. They kept walking until they saw the group of tree friends just a few feet away, the two sibling were about to dash towards the group when_

_Boom!_

_AHHHH!_

_the two were sent flying in different directions. Swifty landed on a tree branches that held her by the laces of her boots. "Oh no. I'm all alone again..." She whimpered, a few minutes later Shifty, Russell and Cub landed on the ground full force..._

[Flashback end]

"And now we're here!" Swifty said rather happily. Russell, Shifty and Cub looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" She asked. "Oh its nothing. Nothing at all!" Shifty said nervously, the three stepped away from Swifty as if she was infected or something. Swifty just shrugged it off and walked towards them...

[With Mr. X and his audience]

Mr. X smiled wickedly at the screens in front of him, he enjoyed the sound of arguments amongst friends. After all it's what starts the game off, and the game hasn't even started! Mr. X turned towards his audience and walked towards them slowly. "Well ladies and gentlemen, only two more groups to meet. After that the real game begins" Mr. X said with a sinister voice, the crowd of people cheered with joy. They had been waiting long enough for the games to start, and it was killing them. "Don't worry, for now I shall keep you entertained" Mr. X said, he pressed a green button on the pad in front of him. The crowd grew excited, what will these poor animals be facing now?

[Group #1- Sub, Destiny, Giggles, Bunny]

It was rather peaceful in this group, Giggles was lying on the ground admiring the flowers, Sub was telling Destiny how he can talk to things in ice and Bunny was just watching the three while still on guard. It was like there was no problem at all. "Wait, so you can talk to Cro? Dude, I've been wanting to talk to him for ages! Sniffles has failed so much its not even funny anymore!" Destiny said fascinated, Sub shook his head, a hidden smirk on his face. "So how come you want to talk to Cro?" He asked, Destiny sighed

"The dude scares me"

"... What?"

"Yep, scares me"

"Well, why?"

"Because he seems like that guy who has the trench coat on and a fedora, walks into a bar and asked the bartender for whisky on the rocks and after drinking the drink he shoots the bartender without leaving any evidence but a chilling note and his gun. I wanna ask if he's killed people in his day"

Sub laughed at her response, Destiny blushed lightly and pouted, a ticked off expression on her face. "You never know! He seem suspicious" she snapped back, Sub stopped laughing and tried catching his breath. "That because he's in ice, he can't talk" he said, Destiny shook her head rapidly. "He moves, like he waves at you and stuff. But he always glared at me when I see him!" She yelled, Sub blinked a few times at her before shaking his head. "He's not like Giggles, he likes everyone" Sub simply said, Destiny giggled while Giggles glared from afar. "SUB!" she yelled, the pink chipmunk stomped over to the two bears with a mad expression. "I do not hate people for no reason!" Giggles yelled. "Well, no I wasn't saying that you hated everyone for no reason, I um..." Sub said nervously, Giggles glared at the two, that's when Bunny shrieked. "What the hell is wrong with you, why are you yelling?" Giggles said while covering her ears, Bunny stumbled backwards and hid behind Sub as if to use him as a shield. "That" Bunny said with a frightened voice, she pointed towards a thing that overshadowed the group. Everyone looked up and froze with terror in their eyes.

"A DINOSAUR!"

_"NO IT'S A FUCKING DRAGON!"_

Giggles glared at Bunny, the group slowly started to walk away but the dinosaur kept following them. The dino growled at them and tried to catch them. "Holy shit fucking RUN!" Bunny yelled, the four started to run fast, and so did the dinosaur. "I thought those things were extinct!" Sub yelled. "IT'S CATCHING UP TO US!" Giggles yelled, Destiny took out her gymnastics ribbon from her bag and whipped it towards the dinosaur. The ribbon wrapped around the dinosaur's mouth shutting it. "Okay, I can't hold on for long so Sub, I need you to freeze it" Destiny yelled, the dinosaur lifted it's head sending Destiny up in the air. The bear screamed in terror as she was thrashed around, amazing that she still managed to hold onto the ribbon. "Sub just freeze the god damn thing!" Giggles screamed, Sub starred at the dinosaur intensly. "What are you doing?" Bunny yelled, Sub ignored her and kept starring until he shot out ice beams from his hands. The ice beam swiftly missed Destiny and froze the dinosaur in place as well as some trees behind it. Destiny let go of her ribbon before the ice got to her and fell down landing on her feet. "That's why I was waiting just so you know" Sub said, Bunny and Giggles looked at him in astonishment. "Oh thank you, thank you thank you!" Destiny said with joy. Sub looked at her weirdly. "What did I do?" He asked, Destiny stopped thanking him and looked at Sub. "You saved me! If it weren't for your timing I would've been either frozen or dino food by now!" She said happily, Sub tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What? No i didn't, it was just... Luck" he said bluntly, Giggles laughed. "Actually, you did save her. If you hadn't frozen the dinosaur on time she would've been impaled by a tree branch or dinosaur chow, and if you had just blasted ice towards the dinosaur immediately it would've killed Destiny too" Giggles replied, Sub gave a small smile at the three girls (even though they couldn't see it). While the group of four talked, two women rose up from the bush behind the group, they creeped up to them slowly. They had masks on and were dressed in all black clothing

"Now that you've celebrated, let's make things in this game a bit more interesting"

The two threw gas bombs at the group. The can started to spray the air with an unknown substance. "Hey, I don't feel so good" Bunny said, she shook her head hoping the sharp pain in her head will go away, but nothing happened. Sooner or later the rest of the group started to feel the pain too, soon they all started to fall unconscious. Giggles was the last one to pass out, the last thing she saw were two shadows standing over them

[W/ Mr. X and his audience]

Mr. X smirked. The crowd cheered, the red haired man turned around and walk back to his audience. "As you wanted, group number one has been not only chased by a dinosaur, they have been knocked out. Their journey is about to begin, now we introduced the next and last two groups next. Now as for the other groups, you decide what happens to them. You can also bet on which person will make it to the end, you also choose who stays and goes. So go wild and choose wisely" Mr. X explained, the crowd cheered happily, Mr. X just smiled evilly

_**'Let this game... Begin'**_

**Whaaaaaaa?**

**Destiny- Damn, why do you have to torture my group?**

**Cuz its fun to, plus it was randomly selected**

**Tzoc- What?**

**Bunny- She put the group numbers in a cap, shook it up and picked out a piece of paper. Ironic that it was Destiny's group...**

**Flaky- *runs in* Bunny! It appears that Sub had been killed a day ago after celebrating a friends birthday, he was burnt to death, looked like freaking coal. Of course frozen...**

**Bunny- well it seems like our blue little friend *pauses, takes out sunglasses; puts them on* Couldn't chill the fuck out**

_**YEEEAAAHHHH!**_

**Limit- how long have you been waiting to say that?**

**Bunny- long enough dear brother, long enough...**

**Yea okay, so anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Dont worry, the last two groups will be introduced and then these tasks will begin, the game is just getting started *smiling evilly* so much what?**

_**Cheers!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**burn me? You can't burn me! I make fire freeze! You can send me to the sun and I'll be fine!**

**OH RLY? *smiles evilly***

**Destiny- SUB YOU FOOL! YOU JUST JEOPARDIZED YOUR FATE! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST KEPT QUIET!**

**Bunny- *points towards me* YOU SICK SADISTIC BITCH, WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO TO OUR LITTLE BLUE FRIEND WHO CLAIMS FIRE CAN'T HURT HIM?!**

**Everyone- 0.0**

**Mwuahahaha! Don't fret my younglings, he won't die. But he shall pay for questioning the powers of the author! Watch me Sub, just watch...**

**Giggles- *sniff* oh shit, you're fucked Sub... Ha...**

**Also, the reason there was a dinosaur the last chapter was cuz FUCK LOGIC THAT'S WHY!**

**Flaky- I think Impulse and Shurui could hear you from afar, and they're all the way downstairs in the hologram room!**

**Pollet-Wan- *runs in* I just realized something**

**Sniffles- what is it?**

**Pollet-Wan- they killed a dinosaur... That could've been a new speciecs, not to mention it was real and lived in the modern era...**

**Sniffles- ... DAMN IT!**

[Group #8- Pop, Lammy, Mime and Elaneya]

"D'aww shit"

Pop stood up from the ground, looking around for Cub. "Hey old guy, get your foot off my arm" someone yelled from under Pop. The robe wearing bear looked down and realized that he was standing on Mime

Wait, Mime could talk?

"Of course I can talk! I just don't to maintain my personality of being a mime" Mime said, Pop nodded and stepped off of Mime. "Mime can talk? That's a new..." A female voice said, the two looked up and saw Lammy leaning back on the tree with Elaneya. "Seems you two made friends real quick..." Mime muttered, Elaneya and Lammy looked at each other before shifting away from each other. "Not really, that girl is insane" Elaneya whispered to Pop, who nodded his head in agreement. "That's just plain mean..." Mime said with a low tone, Lammy rolled her eyes and shot a glare at Elaneya. "So, what now?" She asked, they all looked at each other waiting for someone to give an answer

No one in the group really liked each other

Elaneya thought Lammy was a freak for talking to a pickle, Mime wasn't too fond of Pop, Elaneya as well. Elaneya didn't really trust a talking mime and Pop didn't like either of them, and Lammy despised all of them expect for Mime, but that was only to an angle

"Fuck"

[Group #9- Cooler, Shade, Splendont and Splendid]

"I'm fine Cooler, you don't have to worry about me!"

Cooler sighed and hugged the wolf, making her blush. "Aww, now isn't that cute?" Splendont teased, Shade glared at the red hero. "Dude, you just ruined it. It could've turned into something more than a hug..." Splendid said trailing off, Cooler blushed madly and Shade sat there silently. "So... Stop hugging?" Shade asked, Cooler nodded and the two let go of each other. "Aww, why'd you stop? It was actually getting kind of cute" Splendid said, Shade glared at the blue hero angrily. "I wonder how everyone else is doing..." Cooler said

"I know one thing for sure, Destiny is probably happy she's finally far away from Splendont"

"What? She's not scared of me!"

"Yea okay. So how are you two, gone steady yet?"

Splendont glared at Splendid, who was smirking a victorious smirk. "Ha!" Shade said, Splendont picked up a rock from the floor and threw it at the Shade. The wolf gasped and covered her nose, whimpering slightly when she saw blood. "You fucker! You broke my nose!" She yelled at the red hero

"I did not"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID FUCKING NOT!"

"DID MOTHERFUCKING DO!"

The two glared at each other. The two charged towards each other, ready to fight. "WAIT!" Splendid yelled, the two stopped running and looked at Splendid and Cooler, the two sat down by a tree that was right in front of the two. They picked berries and got comfortable on the popping roots of the tree. "Okay, go" Cooler said, Shade and Splendont just glared at the two before charging at each other again, ready to fight...

[Eva G. Luna and the other three...]

"Hey Luna"

"Yea Hades?"

"Why did the Tiger General shut you down all of a sudden?"

Luna sat there silent. She shifted in her seat. "Well, that's a long story girls. I don't think it would be worth telling" Luna said nervously. "What do you mean? We would love to hear your story!" Hades said excitedly, Luna sighed. "No no, you wouldn't. It's very very... Sad" she lied, the three tigresses looked at Luna with quizzical looks painted on their faces. "Girls, please it's not so interesting" she said nervously, Hades crossed her arm. "Why not? Why won't you tell us why he shut you down?" She asked, Luna sighed sadly and faded away. "Damn it, slick hologram thing" Hannah huffed

"Well, if she feels uncomfortable about it then we really shouldn't talk about it" Taiga said

"Doesn't matter! She should spill if it kills her that much!" Hannah snapped back

"No she shouldn't"

"Yes she fucking should"

"Language young lady!"

Hannah gasped and covered her mouth, she whimpered and looked around nervously. "S-sorry" she said apologetically, Taiga sighed and patted the girl on her head. "Should we go look for Eva?" Hades suggested. "I think we should" Taiga replied, the three girls nodded and sprinted out the door looking for said hologram thing

While the three girls were poking around the building, Luna was back in her computer where she was sitting in her "room". It wasn't technically a room, well at least not to a normal being. To the normal being, its was simply a file named room, but to Luna it was a luxurious and awesome bedroom. "Oh yea, they can't find you here..." Luna said sarcastically, she looked around and spotted her rather large closet. She ran towards it and opened the doors, running in as she heard the sound of clicking on various folders. Shutting the doors, she finally heard the mouse click on her folder. "God I hope they don't find me..." Luna said nervously, she tried digging herself deeper into the closet, but there wasn't any space left. Finally, the folder was closed, and Luna could feel herself breathe again (yes, she can breathe...). "God that was close..." She muttered to herself, she exited the closet and finally came out from her room into the computer room. "Ah, Eva Luna! I've been wanting to talk to you" Mr. X said as he entered the room. Luna glanced at him before looking back at the screen, her expression serious.

"What is it?"

"I have a task for you"

"Oh yea? Well what is it?"

"It seems that some mongrels have it all figured out, or are starting to"

"What? Who?!"

"Them"

Pointing towards three small screens were three different people could be seen. Cro-Marmot was seen dashing through the woods stopping every now and then to look for anybody, the second screen showed Shurui studying the plants and wind currents thoroughly. On the third screen, Swifty was seen looking at the sky hardly, as though something was wrong with it. Luna gasped and looked at Mr. X nervously.

"So, what's the t-task?"

"Make sure they never find out about the truth. If they do, you know what'll happen to you... Eva"

Luna flinched slightly and disappeared again. She sighed sadly and crawled into bed, trying not to think about the consiquences. "I wasn't made for this damn purpose. I just can't wait till this is over..." She said quietly to no one in particular, she covered herself with the sheets of her bed and went to "sleep"...

[Group 3- Petunia, Shurui, Nutty, Cuddles]

This group seemed rather off, since it was so quiet. Usually when Nutty's around, there's so much talking. But since not having any sugar for for over a day, he seemed pretty calm and chilled out. "So Shurui, how's it been?" He asked her, Shurui shrugged slightly while keeping her gaze on the trees. "It's been alright, no problems yet..." She said with a monotone voice, Nutty let out a little 'ah' and looked up and the night sky. "Sure is beautiful tonight, isn't it Petunia?" He asked, Petunia nodded and and sighed happily. This was probably the most calm and simple conversation they have ever had since landing on the ground. "You know Nutty, you seem pretty cool when you aren't so sugar high" Cuddles said looking at the green squirrel, Nutty chuckled lightly and patted the rabbit's back. "What, I'm I too hyper for you guys?" He asked, the other three nodded their heads. "Well, then I guess I should stop..." He said quietly, Shurui tugged on his tail and motioned him towards her. "What?" He asked, Shurui pointed towards a rose bush, but something was wrong with it. Very wrong. The roses were blue and green, which was very odd saying that there are no such things as blue and green roses. "What the fuck..." Nutty said with a confused voice

"Exactly what I said!" Shurui yelled as if to prove something. The two glanced at each other before looking back at the rose bush; shocked when they saw that the roses were now red and white. "Weren't they just..." Nutty started trailing off as he backed away from the bush slowly. Shurui flew away from the bush and landed next to Petunia, who was currently trying to sleep on a long green leaf. The skunk kept on fidgeting around trying to get comfortable, but the more she did the more dirt got on her. "Stupid leaf!" She yelled, she quickly stood up and started to brush herself off rapidly trying to get the dirt out of her fur. "I'm sorry, but this is really funny to watch!" Cuddles said letting out a chuckle as he did, Petunia glared at the rabbit, picked up a rock, and threw it at him. Cuddles fell backwards and rubbed his head in pain. "Petunia, what the hell?!" Cuddles yelled angrily. "to be honest, you had it coming.." Shurui said trailing off, Cuddles sat up and sighed. 'Stupid skunk..' he thought to himself before falling back again and gazed at the morning sky...

"What the..."

[W/ Group 1]

"My head..."

Sub grumbled something under his breath before sitting up and glancing around his emviorment. Something was off, Giggles and the others were all asleep, but it was already the afternoon, or morning, the bear really couldn't tell honestly. Sub stood up and started to walk towards a sleeping Destiny and Giggles, who were laying against a tree sound asleep. "Hey, wake up." he said loudly, but the two didn't wake up. His ear twitched, he heard the sound of someone sneaking up on him, before he could do anything, Bunny tackled the bear from behind. "Bunny, get off of me!" he yelled, the bunny pinned him down. "Who are you?!" she yelled, Sub looked at her with confused eyes. Why didn't she remeber him, more importantly, why wasn't she frozen yet?

It's as if he had lost his ability to freeze anything...

"Bunny, it's me, Sub!"

"... who?"

"Come on, stop playing Bunny, I know you're playing!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"... Ah fu-"

_**MWAHAHAHA!**_

**Sub- _NOOO!_**

**Destiny- *tackles Sub* Now I can hug you!**

**Sub- u-um... *blushes***

**Giggles- should've kept quiet...**

**Bunny- for shame...**

**Destiny- *smiles***

**Shurui- ahahaha!**

**HAHA! Don't underestimatme the bunny! (sorry this chapter sucked you guys!)**

**Cheers!**


End file.
